Existence
by CapJadeO2
Summary: Rumors and reports of an unknown virus spread through Kansas City, Missouri. The news reveals that it's not just in the east coast, it's spreading all over the map. Out of the chaos emerges a group that bands together in effort to trek across the country in a hopeful and desperate bid to escape the fate that awaits the rest of the world. [AU/Zombie, modern/no magic, tragedy]
1. PROLOGUE

**AN:** This is a collab story that is co-written by CapAleran2 and JadeOccelot. We've written our own fanfictions, but this co-writing thing is a first for both of us. We're hoping you enjoy this as much if not more than our individual works. If you like what you read, be sure to follow/favorite and review and tell us. It is always appreciated.

 **Storyline:** Rumors and reports of an unknown virus spread through Kansas City, Missouri. The news reveals that it's not just in the east coast, it's spreading all over the map. Out of the initial chaos emerges a group consisting of family and friends that band together in jointed effort to trek across the country in a hopeful and desperate bid to escape the fate that awaits the rest of the world.

[AU/Zombie, modern/no magic, tragedy]

*Rated **Mature** \- There is intense language, violence, gore, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*We do not own any of the pictures.

*We do not own any of the music.

*We do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Existence**

By

 **CapAleran2 and JadeOccelot**

" _Zero Hour_ "/Future World Music & Armen Hambar

 **PROLOGUE**

" _This wasn't how living was supposed to be, in this desecrated wasteland and diminishing memories of the past weeks and months that felt more like years. How long had it been since any one of us had slept in warm beds with blankets pulled up to our chins? Had eaten a hot meal that wasn't earlier walking around on its own accord, or had showered with the privacy and comforts of indoor plumbing -something which has long been taken for granted. It is all a nightmare from which none of us can wake up. Death is something both feared and welcomed. Dying is easy, it's the staying dead part that's hard. Some say there is still a hope that normalcy can resume, but looking around now, it's hard to see that hope. My eyes don't see it. Yet."_

Lucy glanced up from the rock beneath her as she stilled her pen on the notebook paper on her knee. She took a deep breath and sighed, watching her long time companions as they went about the daily business. It wasn't the everyday routines they had had before; but a modified version of their old lives, a combination of survival and fantasy.

The small children played in the dirt near her and the older children helped stack rocks around what would later be a small fire for the night. Laxus and Gray were stacking what wood they could find to burn. When they had emptied their arms of their load, Laxus headed back out to gather more. Gray rose from his crouch near the ring of rocks and placed his hands on his hips. With a lingering glance at the smaller children, he turned to follow Laxus.

It caused a small smile to grace Lucy's face. Friends who had not been very close were now inseparable. People with certain issues had by now faced them and moved on to bigger ones, issues that they all faced in some way. What choice did any of them have? Facing fears was something that must be done. It strengthened their characters, gave them courage. It enabled them to survive.

Her friendship with Levy had grown considerably as well. The tiny blue haired woman was now poking through one of their supply bags in search of cooking necessities no doubt at Mira's request. Her brown eyes looked up to check on the children before catching Lucy's stare. She smiled brightly and continued digging through the dark green pack. Everyone had their place. They all knew their responsibilities and followed through, knowing that all in their large group depended on their completed tasks. There were roles to fill.

Lucy flipped through her notebook and clicked the pen a couple of times before going back to the latest entry. It was a wonder that Natsu had even come across the items on their scavenge outings. She had been excited to finally feel a pen between her fingers and the paper under her hands. It felt like her previous life filled with writing. She gazed at her lap where the items sat, then glanced to the flowing stream to her left down the knoll.

Erza stood atop a boulder with her hand up to shield her eyes from the setting sun. Her scarlet hair flowed loosely in the breeze and she turned to Jellal behind her, who watched the other side of the water. He fingered the holstered pistol at his waist, his head turning as he observed their surroundings. The pair of them agreed to serve as scouts as they traveled, and sentries for the night when they made camp.

Several feet away facing the water's edge and backs to the boulder stood the towering Gajeel and her husband, Natsu. The two had decisively led them since that fateful day, both sharing the heavy burden of leadership together. Gajeel crossed his arms and spoke to Natsu, who nodded and his lips moved in answer. She couldn't hear what was said, but as she took another deep breath, she remembered why they were where they were. How they got there.

" _Here in this silent wilderness. No, in this silent world, there is death. We kill for food, for supplies, for protection, for survival. We survive, but it's not living. But we can't turn back. Forward is our only option. But for now, in this quiet place, there is a sense of tranquility. For how long this false sense will last... that is always the unknown variable."_

 _ **Existence**_

* * *

 **AN** : This is sort of a short prologue packed with details. More details and characters will be presented as longer chapters are revealed and as the story progresses.


	2. ONE

**AN:** This Zombie AU is co-written by CapAleran2 and JadeOccelot. We've written our own fanfictions, but this co-writing thing is a first for both of us. We're hoping you enjoy this as much if not more than our individual works. If you like what you read, be sure to follow/favorite and review and tell us. It is always appreciated.

 **Storyline:** Rumors and reports of an unknown virus spread through Kansas City, Missouri. The news reveals that it's not just in the east coast, it's spreading all over the map. Out of the initial chaos emerges a group consisting of family and friends that band together in jointed effort to trek across the country in a hopeful and desperate bid to escape the fate that awaits the rest of the world.

[AU/Zombie, modern/no magic]

*Rated **Mature** \- There is intense language, violence, gore, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*We do not own any of the pictures.

*We do not own any of the music.

*We do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"S _ura_ "/Audiomachine

 **ONE**

" _Another school year is about to end. Hard to believe that my little girl will be starting first grade and Iggy will be a third grader once summer is over. Till then nothing but fun, hot sun, and the kids will be home all day. I just hope Natsu will be able to spend more time with us this summer..."_

Natsu came loudly down the stairs having donned his blue fireman's shirt and strode through the hall into the kitchen. Nashi and Iggy were sitting at the table with breakfast in front of them, munching away before the start of their school day.

Lucy stood at the sink washing her hands. She looked at him as he appeared through the doorway. Her pleasant expression faded a bit when she saw his shirt as he made a beeline for her. He kissed the back of her head as he passed. She followed his body with her eyes. "When are you going to be home this time?"

He opened the fridge and swiped one of the energy drinks, turning his head to her. "Dunno. They've got one out on vacation and another man sick."

"It seems like they always have someone out." She mumbled, wiping her hands with a dishtowel. She tried not to be bitter; she knew that her husband's second family was demanding. Natsu spent half his weeks at the firehouse for his long shifts. She just wished he'd spend the time he had at home more wisely.

"Do I have to eat this? I'm not hungry." Nashi whined from the table. She lifted the spoonful of cereal up out of the bowl and the contents sloshed back into it.

"Just eat, Nashi." Lucy said without looking at her. Brown eyes stared at Natsu's back as he stood there and drank.

The five year old frowned. "But I don't wanna."

"Nashi. Do what you're told." Natsu glanced at her before finishing the drink in his hand and moving his eyes towards his son. "You two better behave while I'm at the firehouse."

Iggy looked up from the eggs on his plate. "We always do, dad."

"I know you do. But it's not summer vacation yet, so no slacking off and forgetting about responsibilities. Your mother is going to want your help with chores and with Nashi."

"Fine," Iggy groaned as he turned back to his eggs. Natsu frowned for a second before he suddenly smirked.

"If you two do what your mother tells you, I'll take to you guys to the lake when school's out next week when I get back."

"Really?!" Both Iggy and Nashi looked at their dad with bright eyes at the prospects.

"Yea, why not? It sounds like a good day trip. A family outing. Maybe we'll take our fishing poles too and I'll show ya how to grill up some fish."

Lucy smiled.

He gave her a side wink as he spoke. "But you two have to listen to your mom and behave till the last day of school, one strike and no trip."

"We'll behave! We'll behave!" A chorus of excited cries filled the room, and Natsu chuckled.

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." He turned to Lucy to tell her goodbye before he left. She crossed her arms over her chest, forcing him to suppress a huff. "Luce, please don't. I know what you're going to say."

She raised an eyebrow and stared. "Do you."

He grimaced and tried to wrap his arms around her.

"You told me you didn't have to work an extra day this week." Her tone was firm.

Natsu scratched his head. "Sorry Luce, I wasn't suppose ta but the guy who's shift started that day called in sick and they need another body at the house. I had no control over that."

She spun around to face the sink and grabbed a glass to fill at the facet, sighing after she took a sip. "I know, I know. I just wish you could spend more time here. Your kids miss you. I miss you."

Natsu pressed his chin to her shoulder and hugged her from behind. He murmured into her neck, his breath hot on her skin. "Tell ya what. When I get back, how about we go out for the night? You and me? We can have Levy or Mira watch the kids."

She took a deep breath. "That sounds nice, but our children want to see you too. Iggy's been bugging me about his bike. I have no idea how to fix it for him. I told him that you'd have to take a look."

"Alright, we'll have a family day then and the next night we'll go out? That way I can spend time with all of ya and that's not counting out camping."

Trying to hide her growing smile, Lucy turned her head away. She had been irritated with him, but it was hard to keep it up when he was trying to remedy the situation. He tilted his head to see her lips move just in time.

"I love you."

He noticed she didn't say anything about his suggestion but grinned none the less. "Love you too Luce," he gave her a quick kiss, ignoring the their kids' grossed out groans. He then gave Nashi a quick kiss on the forehead and ruffled Iggy's hair despite their protests, and headed out of the kitchen, grabbing a blueberry muffin from the stovetop on the way out. "I'll be back Saturday, call me if anything happens."

"Bye dad!" The kids waved from the table.

"Bye guys, remember our deal!" With that he was gone and out the door, bounding down the porch steps in a hurry. Lucy watched him through the window as he climbed into his red pickup. It would just be her and the kids for a few days, as he stayed at the firehouse for his entire shifts.

By now she should be used to sleeping alone, ever since Natsu became a fireman. She hadn't been too thrilled with the idea, but he had told her before they had gotten together that it's what he wanted to do with his life. She glanced from the pickup as it drove out of the driveway to gaze at the two children sitting at the table.

Iggy looked so much like his father, there was no doubt that he was theirs. Lucy had only been seventeen when she found out that she was pregnant right before graduation. Natsu was already in the academy at the time and there had been no way to communicate with him to tell him the news till he came back. By the time that he completed the academy training, she was into her second trimester.

Lucy had been excited to see him there for her graduation, but also felt nervous. She didn't know if he would be happy or if he would leave her when she told him. However he had been the one to surprised her when he said that they should get married; he admitted he had planned to propose when he became a full fledged firefighter but the baby made it even better. Over two years later, Natsu was employed at one of Kansas City's fire departments and they had their second child, Nashi.

She shifted her gaze between her son and daughter. Iggy had inherited a mix of both of his parent's hair colors, creating a strawberry blond color, while Nashi's was as pink as Natsu's. Her son had the same light skin tone as her, and her little girl was a shade lighter than her father's. And while both were still young, their individual personalities more than showed that not only were they their kids, but were their own persons as well.

Lucy broke from her trance when she remembered the time. Her eyes widened. "Oh, you're going to be late for school! Get your backpacks!"

"But I'm not done eating yet, mama." Nashi said and wrinkled her nose.

Iggy jumped down from his chair. "You weren't eating anyways."

His sister made a noise with her mouth. "I was too!"

"Both of you stop arguing, just get your things." Lucy snapped, grabbing her keys from the hook on the wall.

"It was her fault."

"It was not!"

Lucy blew out a breath and herded them out the front door. Unfortunately, both children came with Natsu's competitive spirit.

After a typical drive with kids arguing in the back and Lucy trying to break it up while keeping her eyes on the road, they arrived at the school. Other vehicles were parked along the street and in the parking lot in front of the school's entrance, making a hard job of getting as close to the doors as possible.

"Alright you know the drill. I'll be right here to pick you up after school." Lucy said as she helped them out of the car. Her keys jingled in her hands and she tried to right Iggy's backpack, but he shrugged her hands away.

"Okay mom." They piped as they headed for the school entrance. Lucy called out, managing to get Iggy to look back at her. "Walk your sister to her classroom."

"Mom, you don't have to tell me, I do it every day."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Is that back sass?"

Remembering his father's deal, Iggy rushed to apologize. "No, no ma'am."

"Hey Lucy!" A voice closed in and caused her to turn see who it was. Walking towards them on the sidewalk was Levy and Wendy. She smiled as they closed the distance between them.

"Hello Wendy!" Lucy greeted the blue haired girl.

"Hi Lucy!" The twelve year old greeted.

"Um Wendy, bell's going to ring in a minute." Levy reminded her. Wendy eeped before taking off towards the doors, calling goodbye back to Levy as she caught up with Iggy and Nashi and walk with them into the building.

Lucy shifted her attention to Levy. "Cutting it pretty close time wise, don't you think?" She raised one eyebrow in a look.

Levy was dressed for work as a teacher's assistant. She looked the at time on her phone and gave a small nervous chuckle while adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "Well, ah. You know. Gajeel arrived home yesterday, and…"

Lucy grinned. "It was an all nighter. I get it, you don't have to tell me. But I'm sure it's good to have him back."

The smile on Levy's face widened. "It is. I've missed him so much. He surprised us both when we walked through the door after school. I thought Wendy was going to faint from excitement. He helped her with some of her homework and then we went out to dinner. After he put her to bed, we spent some time together ourselves."

Lucy snorted. "I hope it wasn't loud enough to wake up Wendy."

A blush appeared on the blunette's cheeks. "I wasn't- we weren't that-"

"Details later," Lucy laughed. "I'll see you Friday for Mira's cookout, right?"

"Yea, Gajeel's looking forward to using the grill. I gotta go, I'll text you later." She then waved to her and rushed into the building, leaving Lucy alone to head back home.

Thursday was the last day of school and they had planned to celebrate the arrival of summer break that Friday at Mira's home. The only problem was that Natsu wouldn't be home until Saturday afternoon and would miss it. He had been a little disappointed as well, but such was life. He would have to wait till Saturday evening to see his cousin. As Lucy slid into the driver's seat, she tried to put it out of her mind and focus on the tasks she had at home. At least Natsu was still working in the city.

* * *

Natsu sat across from his coworker at the station's kitchen table, staring him down with furrowed brows. His lips twitched up into a grin. "Let's face it, you're never gonna beat me."

He unscrewed the cap from a red pepper flake bottle and gently shook it, rattling the flakes inside. Hot food was something he liked, but not everyone within the firehouse could tolerate the kind of heat. He was pretty sure he'd end up making some cash at the end of it.

"This is stupid. We all know who's going to win." Gray casually commented. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The others stood around while the two at the table dumped a handful of the flakes into their palms.

"My money's on Natsu." Another man said. He put a crisp five dollar bill on the counter behind him, adding to the pile of paper money already started.

With his elbow on the table's smooth surface, Natsu looked smugly at Eisenwald. "Sure ya don't wanna back out?"

Eisenwald only smirked. It was his way of saying he was in.

"Alright."

At the same time they threw the flakes into their mouths. At first there was no heat, but the longer the spicy food sat on their tongues, the more the heat began to kick in. Natsu sat stone still, keeping the flakes on his tongue. He gazed at Eisenwald, knowing the alarming rise of heat would make the man quit.

Gray watched along with the others. He didn't bother making a bet. If he had, he would have been able to hustle them; he knew Natsu's tolerance to heat. The others waited with bated breath for any sign of yielding. Natsu smirked and began to chew the now sizzling pepper flakes.

"Give up, Eisen. He pours that shit on his pizza and just about every other food he eats." Gray took a step forward and stood at the end of the table facing them. Eisen shook his head, but his face was reddened and his eyes were leaking tears. Despite the heat and pain he was in, Eisenwald's face blanched when Natsu added even more flakes into his mouth.

A few minutes more and the heat was too much. With tears rolling from his eyes, the poor opposition leaned back from the tabletop and began spitting out the pepper. Natsu started to laugh and he chewed the rest that remained in his mouth.

"Anyone else wanna try? What's the pot up to now?" Natsu boasted, glancing around. His eyes settled on his friend Gray. He was frowning and then shook his head.

"You make betting here boring."

"Eh, you're just jealous of my talents." Natsu joked. He leaned back in the chair and puffed out his chest.

Gray rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call tolerance to heat a talent."

"This coming from the guy who stands in the snow in nothing but his boxers." Natsu aimed Gray a leveled look.

"That was because you stole my clothes and threw them around the yard!"

Natsu began to laugh when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He immediately reached down to look at the caller ID, drawing a more serious expression, as he expected it to be Lucy. A mixed of relief flooded through him when he saw that it was not. He answered in a carefree manner.

"Hey, Metalhead."

" _Where're you at Salamander?_ " Gajeel's rough voice broke the silence from the other end.

"The station. When did you get back? Thought you were on deployment?"

" _I was but me and Lil got back yesterday, surprised the girls good. Gihi. When ya off?_ "

"Not till Saturday."

Gajeel cursed. " _Damn_."

"Why ya asking?"

" _The cookout is on Friday, remember?_ "

Natsu stood up, causing the chair to scrape against the tiled floor. "The cookout is THIS Friday?"

Gray snapped his head to his friend. "What? Juvia is going to be pissed that I'm not there!"

" _That Ice Princess? Great, now Juvia's gonna spend that day crying her eyes out and drown us all_." Gajeel griped, hearing Gray's comment through the receiver

Natsu only groaned. He brought his hand to his face and let it slide down his cheek. "Now I get why Luce seemed upset that I was working an extra day."

" _You can't ask for that day off?_ " Gajeel asked from his end.

He shook his head even though Gajeel couldn't see. "No, I'm working that day in the first place because we're short some men, thanks to some bug that's going around."

" _Well, shit_." Natsu couldn't help but think those exact words in his own mind. " _What bug? The flu?_ " Natsu heard Gajeel ask.

"Dunno, something with a fever. Dizziness, nausea I think."

" _Sounds like the flu._ "

"But it's the wrong season." Natsu pointed out.

Gray had wandered into the other room to watch the weather report on the television. It changed from the weather segment to a breaking news report. The bold red lettering on the wide screen piqued his interest.

"I think they're talking about it on the news now," Gray pointed out to Natsu though Gajeel could hear him on his end.

" _A simple flu doesn't make the news_." Gajeel muttered, realizing that it changed his previous statement. He listened as the volume was increased and the other two went silent as they watched the news bulletin:

" _There has been increasing cases of a flu-like virus sweeping across the east coast. Reports have confirmed cases in states as far north as New Jersey and into southern coastal regions of Florida. The symptoms include a high fever, fatigue, dizziness, and nausea. It is advised to perform proper sanitation practices, paying special attention to high traffic areas and reports to any cases in your area. If you or someone you know shows any of the previously stated symptoms, it is highly advised to visit your local hospital as soon as possible..."_

The bulletin continued to discuss what to do in prevention, but the guys tuned it out. " _What the hell kinda flu is that?_ " Gajeel growled.

Gray continued to stare at the television screen, though he wasn't paying attention to what was actually being said anymore, "From the caution that's being used, it may not be a flu at all."

"Whatever it is, it's staying on the east coast. It's not even in West Virginia." Natus stated.

" _Salamander, how quick can you get to your home?_ " Gajeel suddenly asked.

"From here? Ten, fifteen minutes. Why?"

Gray snorted. "He's calling you an idiot, dipshit."

"What was that?!" Natsu growled as he got into Gray's face.

" _Can you get home quicker than that if it was an emergency?_ " Gajeel once again suddenly asked.

Natsu turned his attention to the voice on the phone. "Well, yea-"

" _Okay, and I don't live that far away. Ten, five minutes if I don't stop. Lil lives-_ " Gajeel was starting to mutter to himself at this point.

Gray leaned closer to the phone and scowled, already getting irritated with his mumblings. "Just what're you getting at?"

Gray's voice seemed to remind Gajeel that he was still on the phone. " _I don't know... I might just be being paranoid here. Instincts still high and all, since I just came home from duty._ " Gajeel replied as he let out a breath. " _It's probably nothing._ "

Natsu sensed the different tone in his cousin's voice. He had grown quiet, something Gajeel wasn't at times, especially around him and their mutual friends. He wondered if he should ask what was bothering him, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the bell at the station started ringing to signify that there was a fire emergency.

Gray started for the doorway, looking over his shoulder at his pink haired coworker. The other firemen in the vicinity dropped what they were doing to respond to the call, one cursing at having to put down his sandwich.

"Sorry, gotta go." Natsu breathed.

" _Don't get burned, Salamander. And I'll keep an eye out for Bunny Girl and your brats for ya till you get back._ " With that, Gajeel hung up. Natsu stared at his cell for a few seconds, thrown off by what Gajeel just said. He shook his head and reminded himself that there was fire to put out.

"Come on let's go!" Gray shouted back at Natsu.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Natsu yelled back, putting everything else in the back of his mind as he followed Gray and their fellow firefighters to the fire engines.

* * *

Gajeel stared at his cell in his hand, not really looking at the object. His mind still wouldn't let him recall what he had seen in recent months, what he had heard while overseas. It just didn't make sense to him. It wasn't as though his patrol had been allowed to stop and investigate. They had had specific tasks to complete on a time sensitive matter.

His brain kept searching for instances of where he had saw symptoms that were stated earlier. Having been recently deployed, he and Lily had witnessed many unpleasant scenes. Some of which were of people who had turned into skinny, deprived messes, all with one or more common indicators.

But in the back of his mind, there was a reminder of what he had heard, as if he'd seen or heard of this before, but from where exactly? It was hard to pinpoint. What if this unknown sickness was spreading to the US? What if this virus was already on every continent?

He took a breath, hearing laughter from in the other room. Levy and Wendy were baking homemade cookies. There were two mixing bowls sitting next to all the ingredients on the counters. His little sister had managed to smear flour across her cheek when she scratched her face, causing his lighter-blue haired fiancee to laugh and wipe it off with a wet towel.

Gajeel put his phone away while trying to push away the disturbing information. He watched his two girls as he moved towards the kitchen. He appeared in the doorway and crossed the room to reach Levy, casually catching her lips with his. He peered over her to see the prepared baking trays. The dough was still clumpy and raw. With a scoop of his finger, he plucked up one pile from the neat rows.

"Hey!" Wendy shouted, trying to smack his hand away.

Gajeel grinned as he licked it from his finger, glancing from his sister to Levy. "I knew you liked chewy cookies, Lev, but isn't this a little too soft?"

She smiled at his jest and scooted him aside with her wide hips. She tried to shake off one of his hands that had wandered near to her bottom. "Ha ha, you're funny, Gajeel. These haven't been baked yet, silly. They have about ten minutes."

Wendy checked the oven. "It's finally ready." She pulled open the oven door to slide the trays inside. The heat billowing out caused her to suddenly back away.

Gajeel turned to her, taking the trays so she wouldn't get hurt. "I'll do that Baby Blue."

Wendy pouted at that nickname. "Why do you still call me that? I'm almost thirteen, almost a teenager. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a preteen."

Gajeel put the tray in and closed the oven door before answering. "You'll always be Baby Blue to me, even when you're ninety and have gray hair coming out of your ears." He laughed when Wendy covered ears.

"What about me?" Levy asked curiously. She stacked the mixing bowls to place them in the sink before spinning around to face him.

"What about ya?" Gajeel asked, raising a studded brow as he moved to intercept the mixing bowls before the faucet was turned on.

Levy gave him a level look. Her fingers caught a tendril of hair near her eye that had escaped her headband. In the process, a small sparkle caught from the kitchen light on one of them. "I think you know."

Gajeel gave her a blank stare for second and then grabbed a mixing bowl and a rubber spatula that was in it. "Nope" was all he said before he started snacking on the cookie dough that was still stuck to the sides of the bowl, using the spatula to scoop them out.

"Gajeel! We agreed to wait to set a date until after you came home. Now you're here and you haven't mentioned it once." Levy stared at him, tempted to snatch the bowl from his grasp in frustration.

"Why didn't you just say that?" He simply asked and he raised the bowl higher up, as if he sensed what Levy was thinking.

"Well I was going to, but I thought you'd bring it up on your own. I thought you'd remember."

"I did remember but you just said 'what about me?' after Wendy asked why I still call her Baby Blue, how was I supposed to connect nicknames to our wedding day?"

Levy pursed her lips. She loved him but sometimes she wondered. "It's ok, I'm sorry. But now that you're settled in, can we discuss this sometime tonight?"

"Sure Shrimp."

Wendy chuckled and hopped up on the countertops as she took the other mixing bowl, intent on the dough inside. "She's been kind of a wreck these past few weeks."

"You-you weren't suppose to tell him that!" Levy exclaimed, blushing for reasons Gajeel didn't know.

He glanced from his sister to Levy and licked the spatula again. "What for?"

Levy felt the blush still on her face. "I-I've just missed you. You have no idea how happy I was to see you when we walked through the front door."

"She cried when she thought I was asleep." Wendy said nonchalantly. She swung her legs out from the counter as she snacked on the cookie dough in her bowl.

"Wendy!"

Gajeel smiled. "I missed ya too. Both of you. I ain't going anywhere like that again." He put the bowl down and moved to wrap his arms around Levy in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and her eyes popped open at his comment. She tried to pull away but his thick arms kept her tightly there.

"What do you mean," Levy's words were muffled. "'Like that again'?"

Wendy was now alert and watching her older brother with interest. "Gajeel?"

He spoke into Levy's hair. "That was my last deployment."

Wendy let out a squeal and excitedly jumped down from the counter to rush in to hug him from behind. "Do you mean it? You're done for good?!"

Levy smiled up at him, loosening her grip. "You're here to stay?"

"Yep. I'll need to find a job in the city though, my pension only offers so much, but otherwise I'm officially honorably discharged from the Marine Corps."

At the smile spreading on Levy's face, he felt his chest tighten. Deep down, he was relieved to be done with military life. It had been his life for a good handful of years, and there were things he was sure to miss about it, but looking down at his two girls that he had been forced to leave behind each deployment, leaving that life behind was worth it if it meant he can spend the rest of his with them.

Some hours later that night, Levy gathered the things she would need for the school day in the morning before going to bed. She was absorbed in her thoughts and absentmindedly bumped into Gajeel's bare torso as he came out of their master bathroom, almost dropping the clothes in her hands.

"Shrimp, what did I say about paying attention to your surroundings?" Gajeel grumbled but helped picked up what did fall from her arms.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize, just pay more attention to what's going on around ya," He replied but raised an eyebrow at the tone of her response. "What you thinking about?"

She shook her head slightly and met his gaze. "It's the last day of school tomorrow."

"And?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of their bed.

"There's just going to be a lot to do. The younger grades will be playing games outside on the football field with the teachers, and us assistants will have to help take down the classroom decorations. The older grades -Wendy's grade included- will have exams in each class. I told her that she better study for it."

"Had she been having trouble in school?"

Levy changed into pyjama shorts before she answered. "Not really, just in her math class. She's got all A's otherwise."

Gajeel watched her while she completed her task. He threw back the blankets from the made up bed. "You're helping her right?"

"It's ratios and square roots. I would help her if I could, I just don't remember any of that."

"So get her someone who does."

Levy blew out a breath. "They provide tutors for students, but there are only so many to go around."

Gajeel frowned. He threw back Levy's side of the blankets as she slipped in beside him and turned to her. "What grade does she have in it now?"

Levy bit her lip, nervous to say. "I believe it's close to a D."

"Are you serious?" His eyes widened and he turned his body towards her. "She could end up failing!"

"She won't though. She's been studying, she's probably doing that now. And even if she fails math, it's that one class, she's doing great in her other classes so she won't fail the grade. She'll be fine."

"I should have been here to help her." He growled to himself.

"Honey, don't do that to yourself. You had no control over it." Levy touched his arm and snuggled closer. "She'll be alright."

He relented, trusting Levy with his baby sister. Afterall, Levy was given partial guardianship over Wendy when they had gotten engaged. While Gajeel was on deployment, it was Levy who cared for her. He trusted Levy with everything that belonged to him, and now with him finally coming home for good, he saw that she had done very well.

He glanced down to his arm, where she was pressing her side to him. He could tell there was something on the tip of her tongue.

"So... I was originally thinking of a June wedding, but that seems to be cutting it close. On the other hand, if we wait for utumn monthsautumn, the colored leaves will be beautiful but also everywhere... We co-"

Gajeel nearly fell back against the headboard at the sudden topic change. "Way to change the subject, Shrimp."

"You said we could talk about it later. It's later." She said, then giggled. "What do you want?"

"Um..."He stared at the ceiling above his head. "I don't care. Whatever works for you will work for me."

"But I want to know what you would like." Levy insisted gently.

He reached up to shut off the lamp on the bedside table, then settled back into the bed. Levy brought the blankets up to her chest and returned to his warm side.

"This is your thing," he brushed the short bits of her hair from her face with his hand and then pushed her closer with the same. "I'd be good with a few words said and a kiss to seal the deal that makes you my wife and mine alone."

"Of course you would." Levy mumbled even as she tried to hide her growing blush. She ran her fingers over his chest, trailing down his chiseled abs. "Are you sure you don't care?"

He watched her fingers make their way to his bellybutton and lay flat. "I'm sure."

"What if I wanted everything pink? Even your suit?"

"Oi! What are you trying to do to me?" He firmly inquired and snatched her fingers from his skin.

She kept it up with a growing laugh. "Or make you wear a kilt? Or have the wedding at the lakeshore. You can finally wear that red speedo Natsu got you."

He growled as he turned his body towards her, seeing the playfulness in her features. He grinned, showing his pointed teeth as she struggled to escape his grasp within the rustling sheets. "Don't you dare make me wear those. I'd have to get ya back somehow, and ya wouldn't like that."

"Try me." She said firmly, her lips twisted into a grin. He had her by the wrists above her head with his body now on top of her. He leaned down and briefly kissed her.

"Maybe I will…"

She tried to pull away when she saw his furrowed brows and his signature smirk that had always caught her attention. His hands were like stones, keeping her pinned to the mattress. She couldn't escape and quickly sucked in a breath as his lips caught hers again.

It had been a long time since they had gotten any intimate alone time. The first night he was home had been the one exception. He moved from her lips to her jaw, savoring her smell as if he would never get to again. Whispering into her ear, he felt her shudder and start to giggle. She relaxed under him and he let go of her wrists to place one hand on her hip.

Levy pulled his face around to kiss him again and wrapped her hand around his shoulder, feeling the muscles and the new, additional scars that he had gained. Her fingers lightly traced them, but she'd ask him about that later; he gently bit her lip, taking her attention from his shoulder.

He pulled further away to get a good look at her. A grin slipped up on his face. Underneath him, Levy closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

His grin slightly widened and he slowly leaned down again and kissed her lips, then her forehead. She immediately turned her head to sneeze.

Gajeel blankly stared at her. "You ok?

"Yea, I only sneezed." She replied and shrugged her shoulders. Her hair fell into her eyes.

"You know there's something going around, right?" He narrowed his eyes and rolled to his side.

She watched him, then righted herself. "I feel fine."

"You dizzy?"

"...no." She answered with a quizzical gaze.

"Nauseous?"

"Gajeel, I told you I'm fine." She sat up, running her hand through her hair to clear her face. "What's wrong?"

He laid there just looking at her. "There's a virus or something spreading through the east coast like wildfire."

She seemed unconcerned as she settled back against him under his arm. "If it's the flu-"

"But it's not." He firmly stated, a growl at the end. "It was on the news just today. They don't know what it is."

She silently processed his words and swallowed. Maybe it was just a larger, more aggressive strain of the common flu virus. It'll probably die out like most ordinary illnesses. But she had never seen him so worked up about an issue from something as simple as a sneeze. She took a deep breath and let it out, her breath hot against his chest.

"Well, it's not here-"

Gajeel snorted. "Yet."

She frowned. "It's not here, so let's not worry too much about it. It may not even reach here before it weakens."

He said nothing, only grunted when he felt her lips against his skin. He hugged her closer and quickly settled into a comfortable position. Soon he felt her steady breathing, knowing she had fallen asleep. He laid there trying to sleep himself, but failing.

His mind wouldn't quiet down, something he'd have to get used to being at home for good. But he knew it was more than that. That damn virus wouldn't leave him alone, and as much as he would like to forget about or not worry about it as Levy put it, his instincts were telling him that this virus was only going to get stronger.

* * *

 **AN:** This is an introductory chapter to show our four main characters and their families. The next two chapters will show you who will be in the group that forms as the outbreak unleashes (and it is a large group of people). More information will be revealed in further chapters, just be patient. The chaos hasn't even begun its ascension to its highest peak, so stick with us. We have also added a piece of music to each chapter for additional support.


	3. TWO

**AN:** This Zombie AU is co-written by CapAleran2 and JadeOccelot. We've written our own fanfictions, but this co-writing thing is a first for both of us. We're hoping you enjoy this as much if not more than our individual works. If you like what you read, be sure to follow/favorite and review and tell us. It is always appreciated.

 **Storyline:** Rumors and reports of an unknown virus spread through Kansas City, Missouri. The news reveals that it's not just in the east coast, it's spreading all over the map. Out of the initial chaos emerges a group consisting of family and friends that band together in jointed effort to trek across the country in a hopeful and desperate bid to escape the fate that awaits the rest of the world.

[AU/Zombie, modern/no magic]

*Rated **Mature** \- There is intense language, violence, gore, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*We do not own any of the pictures.

*We do not own any of the music.

*We do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : This chapter contains descriptive lemon. Reader discretion is advised.

" _Descent Back to Earth_ "/Future World Music & Aram Mandossian

 **TWO**

Gajeel watched through the living room window as Levy and Wendy walked the few blocks to school. Wendy had been so excited for the last day that she had woken up before their alarm. She had been a bit more cheery than usual and it had rubbed off on Levy, who had given him a lengthy kiss before gathering up her purse to leave. He had promised them a lunch for the shortened school day at The Spot, the restaurant where Mira worked, so that also may have been a factor for their excitement.

Draining the rest of his coffee, Gajeel turned and set the cup in the kitchen sink and made his way to his and Levy's bedroom to get dressed. There were a few errands that Levy had left in his care, and he needed to find a job as soon as was possible. He wanted something where he could eventually make a difference. However, thinking about landing a mediocre job after his last four years left him feeling a little empty. Civilian life was certainly something that he would have to get used to.

After firmly shutting and locking the front door, Gajeel made a beeline for his truck. The shiny, two toned chevy had sat in the drive for months while he was gone. It was sure to need a good run after having been only started every once in awhile. He had told Levy that she could use it, but she prefered to walk. Deep down he suspected that she was afraid to drive something so large. ' _Wonder if her feet can even reach the pedals?'_ The thought made him chuckle to himself.

Soon Gajeel arrived at his destination, the Kansas City Police Department. After finally finding a parking spot -he had forgotten how terrible it was to find an open space in any lot- he entered the large building and entered what he guessed was the reception area. As Gajeel looked around the room, he suddenly realized that he had no idea where to go or who to talk to.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath. ' _This was easier in my head.'_

He was saved from wandering around like a lost idiot when a familiar red-head noticed him.

"Gajeel?" He turned to see who called his name and when he saw her he grinned.

"Titania, still knocking heads together?" His grin turned to a smirk.

'Titania' sighed but let a small smile appear as she made her way over to him. Her bright red hair was a sharp contrast to her black uniform. She placed a hand on her belt that housed her pistol and cuffs. "I thought I told you to call me Erza."

"I prefer Titania, just like I prefer to call my cousin Salamander. And Gray Ice Prick or Ice Princess, and Levy Shrimp, or Shorty, or Shortstack, or-"

"Enough enough." Erza interrupted, knowing full well he'd go on forever with the nicknames of his friends and family if she let him. She grinned. "So you being here now, I assume you're back from deployment?"

"Yeah, just got back the other day. I'm officially out, that was my last year of duty."

She motioned for him to walk with her. They headed down the hall to her office. "Have you found a job yet?"

"No, that's why I'm here."

She turned her head to him, her eyebrow raising. "After your four years in, you've finally gotten out. Now you want to walk back into another dangerous job?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dangerous has been my life for some time. I can deal with it."

"What about Wendy and Levy? What do they think about your job preference?"

"They know I need something. I'll take whatever job where I can get it." He said simply.

Erza eyed him. She knew him well. He was capable of handling firearms and could take the physical stress involved with the demands within the station, plus he has four years of real combat experience under his belt. She picked up the file from her desk and walked back out, Gajeel still following.

She led him to the front desk, where dispatch sat on duty. The woman had a headset on and was typing on a computer. Erza turned to her friend. "Wait here."

Gajeel did as he was told, standing there to watch her enter a file room to deposit the file in her hands. After closing the metal cabinet, Erza returned to the desk. "There may be an opening. I'll have to talk to the chief."

"Sounds great."

"There's a lot that it would entail though. I know you, and therefore trust you, but that doesn't mean everyone else will. You'll need to join the police academy, your military background will help you out in that. They'd do a background check before that. And you'd have to take an entrance exam at the end along with a psych evaluation. That last one is especially important since you are a military veteran who just recently got back from deployment."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just laying it all out for you." Erza said with a smile.

He nodded, his lips trying to return the gesture. "Alright. Tell me when and where."

Erza gave him a look. "So gung-ho, are we?"

"Just eager to get to doing something."

"You said it yourself, you just got back the other day, why not take some time to rest and readjust back to civilian life? There's no need to rush things."

He snorted and leaned his hip on the desk. "I just need a job, Erza. Levy will be at home with Wendy all through the summer until school starts up again. Not to mention she'll be taking summer courses herself so she can finally get that degree she wants and until she does and gets a real teaching job, we need another source of income besides my military pension. And doesn't the academy last several months? The sooner I get started, the sooner I'll be able to get a job here."

Erza nodded. She understood his dilemma. "Alright. If it's really what you want. I'll talk to the chief as soon as he's available." She narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head. Her ponytail swished behind her head. "It's just my opinion, but I still say you should take some time off. You should enjoy the months you're about to spend with Levy and Wendy while they're off for the summer."

"Well that ain't me. They have their own things too. I feel like a damn bum if I'm not out doing something productive."

"Speaking of being productive," Erza said. "Have you and Levy finally set a date?"

The question made him sigh. "I told her it's all up to her. I'm good with whatever she wants. As long as it's not too big of a wedding." Wanting to change the subject, he glanced at his redhead friend. "How's Jellal?"

She shifted her weight in her stance and her expression darkened. "What about him."

He knew that expression all too well. ' _Shit, again?'_ He knew he had to pick his next words very carefully.

"You and him are having a few problems?"

"Problems isn't the word I'd use." She spat her words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth. "That man won't connect. He says he doesn't bring his job home with him, but I can see his mind is constantly here." She held up her palm in the air to gesture the empty space around her.

"He's still on that task force?"

"Yea, he won't leave it." There wasn't much she could tell Gajeel about Jellal's job. Her on-again, off-again boyfriend didn't tell her much to begin with.

He worked undercover mostly, so his identity outside of the station was kept under strict lock and key. If any one he had had a hand in bringing down ever found his real name or the identity of his loved ones, it could get ugly. Erza supposed that it was a good thing, him not telling her much, but at the same time, it irritated her to no end. She just wanted to have a stable relationship with the man. One where they didn't have to keep secrets.

Gajeel was quiet. He let her talk and listened to everything she said. He didn't want to tell Erza what he thought out of concern that he'd offend either her or Jellal. Part of him could related to Jellal's circumstance. There was a lot about what he did overseas that he couldn't -and wouldn't- tell Levy. Some questions that she had asked before he couldn't answer. Where he was going next or what he had to do while deployed were sometimes classified as restricted from civilians. It was the same way with Jellal. Who knew what kind of cases he had been assigned to?

Both of their attention was suddenly brought to the door as it opened. One of Erza's fellow officers came through at a brisk walk, motioning to her. "We gotta go. Patrol starts soon."

"Right, give a minute and I'll be right there."

The officer nodded and closed the door as he left. She turned to Gajeel. "I'll let you know what the chief says and about the academy at the cookout. If you still want to attend it."

Gajeel glared at her as he began to head towards the front entrance. "Don't you make me wait any longer than I have to."

The redhead laughed lightly and gave him a quick salute, then followed after her partner.

* * *

Once parked, Gajeel climbed out of the truck, the door slamming shut as he began to walk. Inside the public establishment was a little noisy. Several people were seated at the tables on the smooth hardwood flooring and booths around the perimeter. He decidedly moved towards the bar.

He glanced behind the long bar top, at the shelving on the wall containing a multitude of glass bottles, full of alcohol. A woman appeared with her back to him, setting clean, upturned glasses in their appropriate places. She knelt down, but he could still see her.

"Hey Mira."

She turned her head at hearing her name and saw one of her old friends. A smile slipped onto her face. Her sweet, sing-song voice was like a bell. "Well hello stranger! I haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yea, got back the other day. How you been?"

She worked while she answered. "Um, I'm good. You waiting for Levy?"

"And Wendy."

Gajeel returned the smile but his eyes widened when she stood up and walked over to him. Her rounded stomach pulled at the material of her shirt. It was something he was not expecting at all. He couldn't help but stare at her belly. "Your-"

"Pregnant?" Mira said for him with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and gently patted the top of her stomach with her fingers. "Yes, I was just as surprised as you are now when I find out."

"And you're the pregnant one. How far along?"

"Five months. It's a boy." She smiled.

Gajeel looked at her. "And who's the father?"

Mira bit her lip then sighed. "Well, it's sort of a long story. You don't want me to bore you with details."

"I'm already waiting for Levy and Wendy, might as well tell me since I'm out of the loop." He said shrugging.

She took a deep breath. "Well, you know Laxus and I have always been friends..."

* * *

" _Laxus, are you even listening?" Mira asked. She sat on the couch next to him, staring._

 _The blond man was clearly irritated, but he settled his greyish blue eyes on her slender form. "Yes."_

" _So you heard what I said?"_

 _Laxus grunted and tried to ignore the dull pain in his left calf. The wound had long been healed, though at times, it still gave him trouble. Like right now for example. He tipped the brown bottle in his hand up against his lips, taking a long sip before turning to her again. "You know we're in the middle of this show, right?"_

 _Mira pursed her lips before she took a sip of her drink. "I know, but I want to talk."_

" _Can't you talk during the commercials?"_

" _No."_

 _He narrowed his eyes and looked at her, but her lips were already forming a giggle, her own blue ones squinting. Her shoulders began to shake as she giggled uncontrollably. She went limp against his side as her giggles turned to belly laughs, almost spilling her beer bottle on the floor._

" _What the fuck, you're not that drunk yet. Unless you've been drinking me under the table." Laxus said through a chuckle. He took her drink from her to hold it on his leg._

" _Thanks for holding it. You know I don't drink as much as you do."_

 _Laxus grinned. "I know, we've been friends for how long now?"_

 _She held up a hand, trying to count on her fingers. "Too many years for this hand."_

" _Oh my god, you are that drunk."_

 _He gazed at her while she flipped her pure white hair back behind her head, totally oblivious to the show airing on the television screen. He had always been attracted to her, but because of their lasting friendship, had resigned to the fact that he'd never be able to push the boundary, which he was honestly fine with._

 _She caught him staring at her and her lips twisted in a playful smile. "What happened to watching TV?"_

" _Sorry. I got distracted by some drunkard laughing her ass off at nothing."_

 _She sucked in an exaggerated gasp. "That was mean."_

" _No, cause it's true." Now it was his turn to laugh._

 _She balled her fist and punched him in the arm with a weak aim. Now he knew for a fact that was drunk or at least very buzzed, otherwise her punch would have been more accurate and with a lot more force._

" _Weak!" He yelled and then took another large sip of his beer. He started laughing, almost missing his mouth when she punched him in the arm again, with more effort._

" _Who're you calling weak, Mister!"_

 _He grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again. "Weakling. I taught you to throw a better punch."_

 _She smiled lazily at him, resting her chin on his shoulder and tried to look up at him. "Sorry, I got distracted."_

" _By what?" He asked and glanced down at her. He got his answer when he received a small kick, really a tap to his calf, but it was enough to cause him to flinch._

" _Why didn't you tell me your calf was acting up?!" She demanded, glaring at him._

 _He stiffened. "Didn't think it was noteworthy."_

" _And your chest? Lungs?" Mira put her hands to his back and chest to gauge his breathing. Laxus gently slapped them away._

" _I'm fine."_

 _She gave him a look. "When was your last attack?"_

" _Do we really have to get into this, Mira?" He finished his beer, setting the empty bottle on the end table. He held up the other one, tilting it. "You want the rest of yours?"_

" _I want a fresh one."_

 _He gawked at her. "It's halfway gone, just drink it."_

" _You're not answering me." Mira leaned back into the cushion behind them._

" _Yea, I know." He said while staring at the the commercial on the television. He set her beer bottle back on the table beside him._

 _Mira pursed her lips and pulled her knees up to the couch cushion beside him, and quickly crawled onto his lap. Her hair whipped him in the face, making him lean back. He watched her ripped sweatshirt collar slip from her shoulder, exposing the black tank strap underneath. When she had settled, she was effectively straddling him._

" _Mira, what are yo-"_

 _She put a finger to his mouth with a firm stare. Her lips were still pursued until she spoke, the words coming out slowly as if she was trying to think. "Answer me. Please."_

" _Why do you want to know so badly?"_

"' _Cause I care."_

 _Not really knowing what to do with his hands, Laxus fidgeted, placing his hands on her shoulders. She had never put them both in a position like this, both figuratively and literally, and it was both uncomfortable and a little exciting. He tried not to look straight ahead, as her chest was in direct sight._

" _You're also drunk." He firmly pointed out._

" _Not as bad as you think."_

" _I'm drunk." He countered._

" _I've seen you drunk and you haven't used any of those cheesy pickup lines yet."_

 _He snorted. "Do you see any women around for me to use them?" He earned a glare for that._

" _Oh? Then what am I then?"_

 _At her words, Laxus narrowed his eyes. He was unsure of how to respond, knowing she was definitely under the influence. "What do you want me to say?"_

 _At this Mira's eyes widened before looking away. "Honestly…. I'm not really sure myself."_

" _You don't know?"_

 _She looked back at him and just stared into his eyes._

" _Do you know why you're straddling me like this?" He asked plainly. Not that he didn't like it, but he wasn't sure where this was heading. Or what was going on in that intoxicated head of hers. His fingers itched to travel from her shoulders to her hips, but the mix of feelings confused him. His head told him to put her to bed like the good friend that he was, but something else was pulling him in another direction entirely._

" _Do you know what you're feeling?" His heart slammed against his chest as he watched her shift on his lap, her hooded eyes still staring contentedly at him._

 _She twisted her mouth to the side and shook her head. Her movements had slowed down. He couldn't tell if she was getting sleepy from the alcohol or…_

 _Without thinking, he leaned forward and touched his lips to her mouth, lingering there for a couple of seconds. Mira sat still and had closed her eyes the moment he touched her. When he leaned back, sure that he had made the wrong move and was preparing for a punch in the face -as he'd seen Mira deck a guy flat on his ass and that was back when they were teenagers- surprise struck him when she rushed forward, leaning into him._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He had wanted it to happen, but he never thought that she would initiate it. Her mouth opened, and he helped himself, eagerly slipping his tongue in between her lips. She let out a small moan, pushing into him._

 _The sensation caused his lower self at the waist to react, which was right between Mira's bare legs. He broke off the lip-lock to look her in the eyes. He breathlessly asked, "You know what you're doing?"_

 _Without saying a word, Mira slowly leaned towards his face and expertly kissed his parted lips. She whispered. "I do."_

 _That was enough for Laxus. He let out a quiet growl and pulled her to him, letting his hands fall to her hips. He gripped her tightly through her shorts, squeezing her, pulling her closer._

 _She let out another small moan and let his lips trail from her mouth to her neck. Her nails raked through his blond hair, messing it up and pulling at it. Her legs tightened on him and he was already thinking of standing up and moving them to his bedroom._

" _Mira," he breathed with his mouth still on her neck. "Are you sure? You sure you wanna do-"_

 _She bit his earlobe and growled next to his ear. "Yes. Stop talking and take me."_

 _Not having to be told twice, he stood up with her still on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs now wrapped around his waist. They migrated to his room, where he tossed her onto the large bed. He was still trying to make sense of the situation, knowing that Mira was one of his best friends. He didn't want to complicate their friendship, but as she had successfully taken off her sweatshirt and was now starting on her black tank, his mind couldn't even begin to think for itself. The only head he was thinking with didn't have a brain._

 _Tossing his t-shirt onto the floor, he rushed forward and pinned Mira back onto the mattress, capturing her lips again with his own. She threw away her tank and her hands went to her shorts. They stilled when she felt his abs against her skin. Her fingers switched from her shorts to the waistband of his._

 _He tugged the shorts off and then went to work on the rest of her clothing, all the while his lips were engaged somewhere on her hot, pale skin. Reaching behind her back, he unclasped her bra and let it fall to free her larger sized breasts._

 _Pushing her farther up the bed, he listened to her ragged breathing in his ear. There were no words, just a needy moan that excited him further. His hand slid down to her hip and past to her thigh, guiding it around him. Not that she needed any coaxing._

" _Laxus," Mira moaned and gazed into his eyes. She could feel a ready part of him between her legs and it caused a rush of breath._

" _Hmm," he hummed. He let his tongue travel to her lips once more before looking her in the eye._

" _Better be gentle."_

" _Is that an order?" He smirked._

 _She smiled sweetly, and he couldn't help but resume his ministrations. He let himself get carried away, moving from her face to her breasts, then trailed one hand down to her inner thigh. That caused Mira to squirm a little, but he forced her to stay put with his other arm wrapped around her back._

 _Without warning, his fingers slid to her wet center and he quickly entered her. His lips moved across her stomach as his fingers pumped into her. Her moans grew and her fingers raking through his hair, pulling as she squirmed against him._

 _All he could think about as he continued his work was that he was going to have sex with Mira. His mind was having trouble comprehending it, trying to cross the bridge from friends to more than that. A burning in his calf told him to slow down, but with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he ignored it._

 _With her nether region starting to drip from his current actions, Laxus moved his body to align himself with her. She already had her smooth legs around him, encouraging him to keep going. Anticipation controlled his emotions. He plunged into her, and her moaning changed to a pleased cry. Her hands squeezed at the biceps of his braced arms on either side of her._

 _Instinctual drive as well as subconscious thoughts took over. All he could hear was her breathy voice in his ear, his own heartbeat raging as he repeatedly delved into her. He watched her breasts as he shoved against her, then buried his face into her neck. He tried to take a deep breath of her hair, but his fast actions inhibited him from doing so._

 _The pain in his calf intensified, and his jaw clenched. A jolt of hot lightning raced through from the old wound to his upper leg. "Ah, fuck.." He growled out a rough breath._

 _He didn't want to stop, but it felt like his leg was on fire. Mira felt him still his movements, not bothering to pull out from within her. "Your leg?"_

 _His forehead dropped between her breasts and groaned. "What else is new…"_

 _She giggled and tightened her grip around his waist. "Flip over."_

 _He did as he was told, holding her front to his and settling with his back to the sheets to have Mira straddling him. His hands went from her legs up to her hips. He couldn't believe she was naked and on top of him, he never thought it would have ended up this way. She was extremely beautiful and the way she started to roll her hips on him… he closed his eyes as he felt their activities start to resume._

 _Her hand pressed to his chest, the other grabbed his right hand to place on her backside. He squeezed her there as she rocked and used her body in a very interesting way, one that he never thought he'd get to experience. Least of all with her._

 _She threw back her head and moaned. Laxus pursed his lips as he felt himself react even further to the sight. The only thing in his world that he paid attention to was Mira. He watched as she bit her bottom lip to keep in the delicious moan escaping her mouth. Her long hair was messed and tangled over her shoulders in a pleasantly sexy way. Finding her rhythm, he pumped with her and pushed her hips down on himself with his large hands. She was doing most of the work. And she enjoyed it._

 _Their pumping hastened and Mira let out a breath, leaning slightly forward. Both of her hands were now on his chest, her fingers curling into the hair scattered there. Her inner walls were tightening around his shaft, he knew that he was close to his end. He also knew if she didn't get to go first, that she'd probably be mad at him later._

 _He gave a harder thrust, catching her off guard. Flipping over so that she was beneath him, he immediately began arduous plunging, each intensified thrust made her moaning increase in volume. She shuddered into the pillow beneath her head and breathed heavily in his ear as she came. He slowed down, but she pushed him to continue with her own hips._

 _She smiled and shoved him to his back, still attached at the waist. Again she was on top, and again she moved her body unlike any other woman Laxus had ever been with. He was considerably closer each time she took in all of him. Soon she was riding him for all she was worth. He felt the pain in his calf disappear, focusing all of his pain and pleasure on the woman who he considered one of his best friends. It was exchanged with a sinful pleasure that she had created. A feeling deep in his core erupted and he felt himself begin to empty his load into her._

 _His hands pushed her hips down again, clamping her to him with his raised hips to her center. She tightened herself around him while he went, taking all of it. They were both sweaty and out of breath, and both stared lazily at the other. He didn't want her to rise up from him, but she hopped off, sitting her naked and wet self on him below his navel._

 _She lowered herself until she was laying on top of him, resting her chin on his chest. He looked down at her and the way her breasts spilled over him. He closed his eyes and breathed, "Was it good for you?"_

" _Yes. Very good."_

" _What's all this mean? What are we-"_

 _She strained to reach his lips with her own, cutting off his words. Her hands moved from his sides to his chest and then his shoulders. When she pulled back, she spoke with a sensual whisper. "I'm waiting for round two."_

* * *

Gajeel stared at Mira with his arms folded on the bar top. "That was a lot of detail."

"You wanted to know." Mira said lightly. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Yea. Not _that_ much."

"I've could have gone into _more explicit_ detail." Gajeel blanched at that.

"Please don't." Gajeel briefly closed his eyes. He didn't want a mental image of his friend with another one of his friends in that way. It was something that was best kept personal. Mira just laughed as he regained his composure.

He watched her take a wet rag from a sani bucket and wipe down the bar beside him. It was a surprise to him that Laxus was the father, let alone that he and Mira had crossed the line over into uncharted territory. There was no going back now; they had a baby together, what else would tie two people together if not out of obligation?

"Is he alright?"

"Who? Laxus? He's…" Mira struggled with the right words and staring up.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Have you even told him?"

"Yes, I've told him. He's processing."

Images of Laxus binge drinking and driving flashed through Gajeel's mind. The blond didn't strike him as the type to look forward to children. "He's processing." He repeated.

She hummed. "Mhm. He went out yesterday and bought several baby outfits. They're all so adorable!"

"Wait. He's ok with this? The fact that you both… ya know."

"Had sex and are having a baby together? Yes, he's alright with it. In fact, he's excited. Though we're both trying to figure out what to do next."

"Well I hope it works out."

The bell on the front entrance rang, signaling that the glass door opened. Levy appeared looking around, with Wendy bumping into her from behind. He raised his arm in a wave to them.

"Gajeel I'm free!" Wendy cheered as she ran over to him, Levy trailing behind her. When she was within arm's reach, he pulled her to him in a hug.

"So am I. Sort of, at least till my summer classes start." Levy said. She sat down next to him, putting her purse on her lap.

Gajeel gave her a wink and turned back to his little sister. "How were exams?"

"I did great on all of them," Wendy's face then fell a little, "Well, not so good with math. I barely passed."

He looked over at Levy with a knowing expression. "Well at least ya did. No use dwelling on it, school's over and you have the whole summer off, so enjoy it!"

She nodded happily and picked up a menu that Mira has placed down to look through. His sister was going to be entering her last year of middle school once summer's over and then high school after that year comes and goes. He swallowed with slight apprehension. Maybe he wasn't ready for that. Levy broke through his thoughts.

"I for one am glad it's now summer break. I can sleep in, set a wedding date…" Her eyes met Gajeel's and she smiled. "I think I may have it."

Turning in his seat, Gajeel faced the bar top. "Good. Now I won't have to keep hearing about it."

"There's still a lot to be done. What kind of dress I'll wear, what dress that Wendy will wear along with the other bridesmaids dresses, what kind of cake, wha-" Her listing was cut short.

"I get it." Gajeel breathed. "For right now, just pick something ta eat."

Levy giggled and gazed down over Wendy's head at the menu. He caught Mira looking in their direction with a large smile spread on her glossed lips. What the woman was thinking was beyond him, and he didn't want to know what all behind that smile while she watched them with interest. But he returned the gesture, sharing a knowing gaze before she went back to work.

Gajeel pulled a menu to himself and opened it. From the corner of his eye, he saw the television in the upper corner, the sound muted. He merely glanced at it before his growling stomach made his gaze wander back to the pages in front of him. He missed the picture on the screen as it changed to a map of the country, focusing on a reddened section of east coast that had now spread further inward into the country.

The red section included Missouri.


	4. THREE

**AN:** This Zombie AU is co-written by CapAleran2 and JadeOccelot. We've written our own fanfictions, but this co-writing thing is a first for both of us. We're hoping you enjoy this as much if not more than our individual works. If you like what you read, be sure to follow/favorite and review and tell us. It is always appreciated.

 **Storyline:** Rumors and reports of an unknown virus spread through Kansas City, Missouri. The news reveals that it's not just in the east coast, it's spreading all over the map. Out of the initial chaos emerges a group consisting of family and friends that band together in jointed effort to trek across the country in a hopeful and desperate bid to escape the fate that awaits the rest of the world.

[AU/Zombie, modern/no magic]

*Rated **Mature** \- There is intense language, violence, gore, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*We do not own any of the pictures.

*We do not own any of the music.

*We do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

" _Uncharted Worlds"_ /Audiomachine

 **THREE**

Lily made his way through the clean house to the back door, where his friends were mingling on the back porch. He reached down to open the cooler that sat on the wooden porch beside the railing. He chose one of the cold bottles and glanced up as Mira approached.

"Hello Lily! I'm glad you could make it!" She exclaimed happily.

He gave her a smile, the scar along his left eye moving with the skin. "Thanks for the invite."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked with her ever present friendly smile.

"It's good to be around friends. A nice break from the same routines that I'm used to. "

"When do you go back?"

"Suppose to deploy again in a few months."

Mira smiled, patting her stomach. "Well that will give you some time to enjoy being home."

"Yeah." He paused, as if he was going to say something, but stopped. He took a quick breath. "Though I'll admit it'll be strange this time, going back by myself."

Mira tilted her head in confusion for a second before she realized what he meant. "Oh! Because Gajeel's out now, right?"

Lily had met Gajeel four years ago when the latter was assigned to his unit, and on his first deployment no less. Despite having enlisted some years before Gajeel had, the two had become good friends. He had roughly eight years on Gajeel's twenty-two years. Both had spent a lot of time together while on deployments and had many things in common, and finding out that they were from the same area in Missouri.

He looked away from Mira and nodded. "Yea, but it's alright. That kid needs to marry his girl and settle down. He spoke nonstop about her the entire time we were in that desert, though he'll deny it."

The pregnant waitress and bartender started to laugh. "I got the same thing here with Levy."

At that moment, a blonde man walked through the back door, stepping out onto the large porch. His eyes began searching for someone in particular. Mira's smile widened and she turned to Lily to excuse herself. She walked up to the man, who held two drinks in his hands. One was a beer bottle, the other looked like a glass of lemonade. He saw her and his lips slid up. "I got you a drink."

"Thanks," she took the glass. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Laxus rolled his eyes, lifting his own drink to gesture behind him. "I had to pick up these goons."

At the cooler a few feet away, Freed and Bickslow picked through the ice to find their preferred beverage. Mira lifted her head to see. "Where's Evergreen?"

He turned to follow Mira's gaze. When he didn't see his friend, his eyes wandered over the yard. He relaxed when he saw the woman on the other side of the yard. "I believe she's found your brother."

Mira looked to where Laxus was pointing to see the familiar sight of her younger brother and Ever having another set of bickering matches. Her brother stood there with the woman in his face, taking the verbal onslaught like a man. He casually handed Evergreen a drink, which she took without hesitation, still scowling at him.

"Oh, they always do that. It's no surprise." Mira said nonchalantly.

"It's their version of foreplay!" Bickslow crackled, but quickly ducked when Ever heard his comment and threw her drink at him, missing him by less than an inch, nicking his hair.

"Such childish actions…" Freed murmured. He leaned on the porch railings while he drank, facing the spacious backyard.

"Please, give me a break, when you get a few drinks in ya you're as 'childish' as the rest of us," Bickslow pointed out as he continued to avoid Ever's onslaught of plastic cups and cans. He flinched when a red cup flew past his chest. "Elfman, how 'bout you rein in your girl."

Ever paused her attack and looked at him and flipped her green hair over her shoulder. She took a small sip of a new drink in her hand, trying to ignore the remark.

"A real man knows when to step in for his woman, but also knows when to let them take action," Elfman boasted confidently. If he heard the groans of his friends, he ignored them.

People started to tune out when the bickering continued, all realizing no physical altercations were going to happen, Lily among them. He stood with a hand in his pocket while staring across the yard at Shagotte talking with Mira's little sister, Lisanna. A smile slipped onto his lips as his gaze landed on Shagotte's daughter Carla, who walked up to them.

The girl looked so much like her mother. She wasn't even his flesh and blood, yet his chest ached at the 'what if's' while he watched. He could feel the memories resurfacing. A hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts, and he turned to see Gajeel standing beside him.

"See something you like, Lil?" Gajeel teased with a smirk.

Seeing his friend and fellow marine, or former marine rather, Lily's memories were pushed back. "Don't know what you're talking about Redfox."

"Yea, sure you don't." Gajeel replied with a slight roll of his eyes. He took a swig from his beer bottle and watched Levy and Wendy join Lucy and her kids. "Can't lie to me, you know that. Plus you already spilled your 'history' to me, remember?"

Lily grimaced as he once again regretted letting his men -mostly Gajeel- convince him to drink while on shore leave once to the point where he got drunk enough to talk, and rather loudly from what Gajeel said, about his past relationship with Shagotte. Safe to say he never got drunk again after that and Gajeel and the rest of the men suffered through an unexpected training drill the very next morning.

"Yes I told you our 'history' which is just that. Nothing more."

"Right." Gajeel smirked but dropped the subject, much to Lily's relief.

"How's life at home now?" Lily asked, changing the topic.

Gajeel shrugged but continued to watch his two blunettes. "It's weird. Nothing's really changed, but at the same a lot has and I missed it. It's like when we come back from a deployment but this time I'm not going back. I'm still getting used to the idea of civilian life to boot."

Lily nodded in sympathy but since he was still part of the Marine Corps and was going back in a few months he couldn't really empathize with Gajeel.

"It'll take some getting used to I'm sure. In the meantime I suggest you and Levy get your asses in gear and tie the knot already. I want to be there for the wedding."

Gajeel groaned loud out. "Don't you start nagging me about that, get enough of that from Shorty."

Lily raised a brow at this. "Don't you want to marry her?"

"Do not misunderstand me. I want to marry her, I just don't understand the hype of having a huge blowout over it. Don't see why we can't just have a simple wedding where it's just us, Wendy, and our closest friends. It's simpler, faster, and more personal than it would be if it was huge. A small one wouldn't become just another party and gives people an excuse to drink and brawl."

A silence passed between the two. Lily stared as a slow smirk overtook his face.

"Never took you for a romantic."

"Shut the fu-hell up!" Gajeel caught his words, remembering there were children present. Lily continued to smirk as he effortless dodged the now empty beer bottle thrown at him.

"Gajeel don't throw beer bottles!"

Gajeel and Lily both felt a shiver down their spines when Mira turned her infamous demon glare at them, which had made it's comeback due to her pregnancy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Gajeel hastily apologized, knowing better than to anger the pregnant woman even more than he already did from his stunt.

Lily shook his head at his friend. He finished off his drink and scanned the backyard. "Hey, where's your cousin? That fireman?"

His attention then turned to Lucy, who's mood suddenly went downhill as she excused herself from their vicinity and went over to Mira by the back door. "Something I said?"

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck, watching her kids for a second for their reactions. When they didn't grow upset and continued to play with Wendy, he turned back to Lily. "Salamander's stuck at his firehouse along with Ice Princess. Some kind of bug is going around and they're short on men"

"Where's Gray? Did he get sick? Is that why he isn't here?"

Lily let a chuckle escape as Gajeel managed to face palmed himself before the other blunette in Gajeel's life appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and began to grill Gajeel for any information about her beloved Gray.

"No, Dew Drop. Nothing's wrong. Gray is just working." Gajeel expressed in a monotone voice. He turned his head to see his long time friend appear beside them.

"But Gray said he would come." Juvia protested.

"Yeah, well so did Salamander, but he couldn't make it either."

"You mean I got all dressed up for no reason?!" She cried, pointing to herself. Her dark blue summer dress came down to her knees. Rhen hem lifted a bit with the gentle evening breeze.

Lily only noticed then that Juvia was dressed quite more formally that was called for a cookout. He stifled a chuckle, hiding his grin from the woman. He decided he would let Gajeel handle this one as he left them to get some food.

"Juvia," the former Marine began with a tone. "He'll be off at 11pm tonight. You'll see him tomorrow then. Don't worry."

Juvia still looked disappointed. "By that time it would be too late."

"Too late for what?" Gajeel cocked an eyebrow.

"I have a swim meet in the morning. My girls have been prepping all week." She took a sad sip of her drink.

Juvia was a swim coach at a local YMCA. She taught lessons on a weekly basis and occasionally her serious classes would participate in a countywide youth swim meet. Being an accomplished swimmer herself, she had hoped the involvement and her own training would lead one day her to the Olympics.

"Ah, well you two could always go out later. " Gajeel hoped Gray would oblige her.

Juvia made a sound with her lips. "Gray doesn't like me, at least not that I know of. It would take a miracle.

He felt a sting within him. He could feel the hurt radiating from her. "You're always welcome to hang at our place." he offered as he resisted the urge to hunt Gray down and beat the living crap out of him.

She had done so many times ever since they meet in high school, preferring his and his family's company to her own relatives at the time. That hasn't changed over the years, more so now that Juvia became friends with Levy and Lucy and self proclaimed herself as Wendy's aunt, she was actually the one who helped Gajeel and Levy get together.

She smiled. "Thanks Gajeel."

"Any time. You already know that by all the times you crash unannounced."

"You lie! I haven't done that since high school!" Juvia protested.

"Shorty told me you crashed with her two days before I came home." Gajeel chuckled at Juvia who had the decency to blush at that.

He stopped when Juvia's expression turned to surprise and shifted her attention off of him to something past him. He turned around when he saw her gaze behind him. It was as if he was looking at a ghost; he hadn't seen the man in years. "Look who it is. Finally free from work."

Jellal strolled up with Erza following not far behind. He seemed to be uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure how to fit in with the others present. He heard Gajeel's comment. "Hardly. I just needed a break from it all for a few days."

"Well what's stopping ya? Grab a beer and take a breather already."

The Unknown Soldier -Gajeel had dubbed him that since he didn't know what the hell the man did in the police force- managed a small smile and made his way for the cooler. The man handed Erza a drink, which she gladly took. Their interaction seemed as though the pair had worked things out. At least temporarily.

Her eyes met Gajeel's for a brief second and then nodded. "Funny, you're the last person who should talk about 'taking a breather'." The female officer stopped just of the porch steps.

"Gajeel really should learn to take his own advice," Juvia slyly added.

He quickly glanced between the two of them, lifting the beer bottle in his hand. "Oi! Oi! What's with you two ganging up on me?"

"Just calling the kettle black." Erza replied with a gleam in her eye. She took a long sip of her beer.

"Hey, I'm trying to get some work here. Big difference."

"True. But that doesn't mean you can't take time to unwind before doing just that."

"Says the woman who went straight into the academy after graduating high school," Gajeel muttered, earning a few covered grins and a narrowing of the eyes from Erza.

"Now let's not forget Natsu." Jellal quipped. He approached them where they stood, smoothly including himself into the conversation. He still felt a little out of place. It wasn't very often that he was able to be 'Jellal' around his friends.

"Or Lily," Gajeel added, gesturing towards his combat buddy. "You enlisted before you even finished high school."

Lily managed to hold back a flinch at the reminder. "Yeah I guess none of us are the best examples of taking a breather." Fighting back a familiar memory, he quickly changed the subject back to Gajeel. "So what does Levy think about your next career choice anyway?"

"What career choice?"

Everyone watched in mild amusement as Gajeel froze, wide-eyed before turning around to see Levy standing near as she refilled her red cup with lemonade. His body language gave Lily his answer.

' _He didn't tell her...'_ The Marine wanted to smack Gajeel upside the head but stopped from the look Levy was giving him. It looked as though she was torn between being concerned and curious, but was mostly confused, which made him want to smack Gajeel even more.

Gajeel tried to recover from his surprise. "Well I-"

"He stopped in at the station the other day to see about an application. Erza was just telling me about it on the way here." Jellal answered, earning a death glare from both Gajeel and Erza, though Erza looked as though she wanted to hit Gajeel too for Levy's sake.

Partial understanding showed over Levy's features. She inched closer to her fidgeting fiance, staring up at him. "You applied to be a police officer? When did you decide this?"

Gajeel forced himself to keep her gaze, but he could see the hurt in those hazel eyes. "...A few months into deployment."

Behind him, Lily hung his head, giving a slight shake. ' _He shoulda told her. Why did he wait so long?'_

"And you told Erza about it first?"

"She… was the one I talked to about applying." Gajeel exhaled slowly as he spoke his reply. His shoulders sank a bit as he watched her face fall.

Levy's lips twitch as she briefly shifted and glanced to the people standing around them, catching Lily's expression.

"You knew." It wasn't a question. Her impassive eyes held the man uncomfortable. He didn't say a word, but then he didn't have to. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Of course. Why wouldn't he talk to you about it."

Giving Gajeel another pointed stare, Levy silently walked past the group down the porch steps to find an available chair around the fire pit. She simply sat down next to Lucy and stared at the beginnings of the fire as Laxus added newspaper to the tiny flames.

"Well shit…" Gajeel breathed, watching her leave. He could feel the sting of Erza and Juvia staring holes into his back but that was nothing compared to Levy's expression when she found that he hadn't talked with her. It gave him a painful twist in his gut.

He silently followed after her, ignoring the others. Out of his peripheral he saw Erza slap Jellal in the arm and hiss something. Their voices faded out as he neared the ring of chairs. He abruptly halted as Lucy's children ran in front of him. He watched where they were headed before he continued.

Sitting down in a collapsible chair, he was met with a disapproving glance from Lucy, then Levy turned her face to him. She tried to keep it as blank as she could, but he knew her well.

"Levy-"

"Don't. Not now." She stated. She turned back to Lucy, letting him sit there beside her. She didn't want to get into anything while they were among their friends, she also didn't want Wendy to know anything was wrong. Gajeel just got back and would be home for good, and would also be together with almost everyone; she was determined that nothing would ruin that for them.

Gajeel let out a breath and sat back in the chair. His eyes watched the smoke and embers of the fire rise into the air. It all stood out against the darkened sky. There were no clouds. Just a small breeze. The transparent smoke changed direction with the wind, and he followed it as it rose higher into the dark.

* * *

"Come on. I was gonna tell ya." Gajeel humphed, holding his arms out from his sides. He stood with a wide stance at the opposite end of the kitchen from where Levy was standing.

His small fiance spun around from the counter after grabbing a drinking glass from the cabinet. Her eyes were like daggers piercing into him. "Oh. When? When you came home in a police officer's uniform?"

"Give me some credit here, Lev. It's just a job."

"A job where you can go out one day and never come home. Except in a coffin." She turned from him to the kitchen sink. There were tears forming, but she didn't want him to see the weakness there. With the faucet on, she filled the transparent glass with water and took a long drink. Her mouth was dry. It had been since she accidentally heard the group of them talking at the cookout.

Gajeel frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey. That could have happened any time within the last four years and it didn't. At least with this job, I'd be home every night."

Levy finished the glass and immediately filled it again. This time she faced him while she took a drink. Her eyes were glassy, trying to hold back a wave of tears.

"I thought I would be done worrying about your life when you told me you had been honorably discharged, but no, you just jump into another dangerous career without even talking to me about it! You know how embarrassing it was to find out like that!?" Her voice had begun to rise in octave and pitch in her frustration.

He brought a hand up close to his face, taking a large step towards her. If they weren't careful with their argument, they were going to wake Wendy, who had gone to been not long after they had arrived home. With a quick glance behind himself, he then turned back to look into her eyes."Are you trying to wake Wendy up? Please calm down, let me explain-"

"Oh now you want to explain." Levy huffed before letting out a breath, "Honestly, why didn't you talk to me? Why go ahead with this huge career change? Did it ever cross your mind to even mention it to me?"

It was then that Gajeel remembered the conversation Lily had had with him earlier before they left the cookout:

 _The older man pulled him aside as Levy walked with Wendy to the truck, murmuring,_ " _You really know how to fuck up a situation."_

" _Me?" He understood from where the older man was heading. "It was Jellal that fucked it up."_

 _Lily frowned. "You know what I mean. You should have told her about your ideas before something like this happened."_

 _He sighed, looking back at his vehicle. "I know. I didn't know how to bring it up. I don't like disappointing her. Wendy told me she had had a hard time while I was away."_

" _That's all the more reason for you to be straightforward and talk with her. She's a smart girl, Gajeel. You didn't give her enough credit."_

 _Something resembling a growl crept its way into Gajeel's throat as he spoke. "That's bullshit. I trust her to care for Wendy when I was deployed. She has partial guardianship of her, you think I would let just anyone do that?"_

" _You trust her enough to care for your little sister yes, but is that it? You're about to spend the rest of your life with the woman, I suggest you mend this. Whatever it takes to fix it. Talk to her. Discuss these kinds of things together. That's all she wanted from the beginning. Work as a cohesive unit already, dammit. Because if you can't, your marriage will be doomed to fail. Take it from someone who's learned that the hard way."_

 _Gajeel pursed his lips. His friend was right. He'd been making decisions himself rather than talking and working together with his fiance. He felt like a jackass. "Right. I guess I'll be spending the night apologizing.'_

 _Lily gave him a small flash of teeth. "Good luck."_

"Gajeel? Are you listening to me?" Levy asked sharply. She set the glass down on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

His eyes focused on her and he slowly moved towards her. "I'm sorry. I should have talked you first. We're supposed to be a team," he answered. "I'm just not used to having to talk with someone when it comes down to big choices like that. Never had to. Being away for six months at a time these last few years haven't helped me in this either."

Levy let her arms drift down to her sides, the anger starting to dissipate for she knew what he was referring to. She remembered him confessing a while back that he had been mostly left to his own devices growing up as a result of his father raising him alone, up until he married Wendy's mother.

Gajeel had barely been a teenager then. Even then was mostly left to fend for himself, he hadn't had to worry about anyone else. It had taken time to get used to a child, let alone a younger sister. And then their parents died some years after that and he took on the responsibility of raising Wendy. He was used to making decisions on his own for the sake of others.

' _Guess it's a little unrealistic to expect Gajeel to suddenly talk with me about everything when he relied on himself almost his entire life.'_ Levy thought _._

She watched as Gajeel closed the distance between them until he could touch her. He reached his hand up to her jaw, brushing a curled blue strand behind her ear. "Be patient with me. I'm trying to be good husband material here."

That made her lips turn up at the corners. She leaned against the counter as he bent lower to briefly kiss her, pressing his waist against her body. Levy wrapped her arms around him, grateful to have him home at last. And the man was attempting to right a mistake he had made. She sighed. "Ok. But from now on, we make decisions together. No matter what."

"Deal." He murmured in her ear. He took a deep breath of her hair, the scent of woodsmoke and faint shampoo mingled. He poised to kiss her again when something caught his attention.

Something outside in the streets.

Loud excessive pops lit the quiet in three round bursts. He felt his blood run cold as the unmistakable sounds of war came to his ears. "What the ever-loving fuck is that-"

He shoved away from her to spring to the blinded window, bending the soft white plastic to see out. The orange street lamp had gone dark, and he couldn't see much without the moonlight.

Levy had followed him. She shifted her weight from both feet, obviously alarmed by his reaction. Her voice wavered as she fidgeted with her hands. "What's going on?"

He didn't answer, only kept squinting out the window. Her voice rose a bit. "Gajeel! What's happening?"

The loud pops were ever so slowly increasing in volume. This was bad. Something was going down a few blocks over. He swung around, grabbing her by the arm as he rushed back to their bedroom. "Gajeel! Please tell me!" Levy demanded, struggling to pull herself from his grasp

He let go of her as they entered their bedroom. He dropped to the floor beside the bed and immediately pulled out a large green pack, one that was similar to what he had to carry while overseas. "Go get Wendy." He ordered.

There was a quiver in her words as she spoke. "Tell me what's going on. You're scaring me."

He checked the supplies within the large pack's zipped pockets, barking, "Levy just fuckin' do it!"

They both froze as a steadily growing whine seemed to come out of nowhere. The unbroken wail rose to a dull height and stayed steady for several seconds before slowly winding down. Then it began again.

Levy's quick gasp broke their silence. "T-t-that's the city's tornado siren."

Gajeel hoisted the pack onto his shoulders. "I can tell you one thing," he grunted and stepped into the closet, pulling out the same colored pack he had made for Levy before he had left on his last deployment. "It ain't no tornado."

* * *

Taking a drink of his soda, Natsu stared out the window at the black sky. No moon was visible. It seemed the stars had hidden away as well. He tore his gaze from the window and looked over at Gray from his seat at the kitchen table.

His friend and coworker kept his head bowed while lazily checking his phone for messages. Natsu opened his mouth to break the silence. "You heard anything from Juvia?"

Gray took a breath, his thumb scrolling through the texts for a few seconds before setting his phone down on the wooden surface. "I've been hearing nothing but Juvia."

"Why don't you just man up and ask her out? Don't you like her or something?"

Gray arch an eyebrow. "Like you're one to talk. As I recall, Lucy had been the one to initiate the first move."

Grabbing the soda can, Natsu brought it to his mouth. His words slightly echoed into the half empty aluminum container. "Hey I was planning on asking her first, she just beat me to it. And I am one to talk, I gave Lucy an answer. You haven't."

"Yes, I did."

"You haven't sent a reply." Natsu retorted, glancing at the other man's phone on the table.

Gray shrugged. He sat back against the back of the chair. "Exactly. That is my answer."

"She's not going to understand that! That leaves her open for some hope."

"Not my problem."

Natsu gave him a level expression. "Gray. She thinks you like her. She's all but literally throwing herself at you. Remember what Metalhead said when she first began showing interest in you."

Memories of Gajeel staring Gray down while cleaning his Springfield popped into his mind. Gajeel had slid the top of the handgun back to load the barrel in a test before carefully disengaging the magazine from the pistol while speaking in an eerily calm, yet threatening voice, ' _You break her heart, I break your everything'._ Gray had been surprised to hear his friend speak in such a manner that all he could do was nod as the man put the pistol back together.

"He doesn't scare me." Gray commented, shoving the memories away.

Natsu chuckled. He scooted his seat out from the table with one fluid movement, pausing before standing up. "He better. Juvia's been his closest friend since high school."

Gray watched in annoyance as Natsu bent the now empty can in the middle and threw it into the recycling bin. "Look, I'll tell her something. Alright? Quit breathing down my neck about it."

Natsu looked down at his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate with a familiar ring tone. "That's Luce."

Digging his phone out, he answered, "Hey Luce how-"

"Natsu! Something's going on outside the house."

Hearing her statement, he nearly froze before shaking it off. "What do you mean? What's happening?"

"I don't know. I heard some firecrackers going off just earlier, but now it sounds like fighting, a lot of it. It's getting closer to us."

"Are all the doors and windows locked?"

"Yeah, and I have the kids in our room-" Her voice was cut off by a crashing sound and the gasp that came after. The phone rubbed against her skin, making the sounds on her end static.

"Lucy!" His voice rose. His eyes shot to the window, and instincts screamed at him.

"It's okay! Someone knocked over our trash, bin…" She replied, though she trailed off in mid sentence

"Lucy? You gotta answer me."

Several agonizing seconds passed before she replied "This guy doesn't look right. He's moving weird and… N-Natsu, I think he saw me somehow. He's heading towards the house!"

"Get to the kids and barricade the room, call Gajeel to get you guys!" He demanded. His head shot to Gray, who was already standing and listening to the one sided conversation, his brow furrowed as he tried to understand the situation.

"Nat-" Loud bangs on a hard surface cut her off.

"Lucy!" The banging continued till the phone cut off, all sounds emitted from the other end were gone. He hoped it was because Lucy ended the call on her own to call Gajeel. An icy pang suddenly numbed his limbs. "Damnit!"

Gray watched him hold the device away to look at the screen. "What's going on? Is she ok?"

Resolve coated Natsu's face. Lines appeared in his brow as he frowned. He began to move towards the exit. "I'm heading home, something's happening and they're in middle of it."

"Don't think you're going alone, Flame Brain," Gray answered gruffly and he charged after him.

He caught up to his friend as he pushed open the door to the engine bay where the trucks were parked. The drawn out wailing of the city's emergency system echoed through the neighborhood. The eerie call filled Natsu with dread, his gut twisting each time the siren started a new whine. The city would never start up that call out unless there wasn't something serious happening.

Not giving a damn at this point, Natsu climbed up into one of the fire engines parked in its slot. He slammed the door once he slid into the driver's seat. The keys were already in the ignition. With a shaky hand, Natsu turned over the massive engine. The fact that Gray didn't call him out on the blatant theft of a city-owned rig, but clicked in beside him in the passenger seat, furthered his resolve. He flipped on the truck's lights and siren as Natsu pulled out of the lot.

With the eerie warning call blaring over the street, they both knew something very serious was occurring. How serious, they could only guess. He just hoped he could get to his family before it's too late.


End file.
